


Forever & Always

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Diary/Journal, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Buffy to Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever & Always

Dear Angel,

I can't express how much love and feeling I have for you. After I left LA, something didn't feel right but I can't figure it out. 5 minutes was all we were together but it felt like a lifetime ...weird, huh? I miss you, believe it or not. Even if I find someone new, know, that he will never be able to take your place in my heart. You're always there, even when you aren't... In my dreams, in my heart, in my love.

I try to forget, I really do, but I never can. Maybe its fate playing a cruel trick on me or maybe it's just me playing the trick but no matter what, I will always, **always** love you.

Love,

Forever & Always,

Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
